El Mago del Reino de las Sombras
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Anzu es mandada a un lugar extraño, en el que tendrá que pasar muchas cosas para poder salir. Desde enfrentarse a los intentos de venganza de una bruja hasta el tener que soportar las burlas de cierta persona. Tortura a la PerrAnzu!
1. Adios Anzu

_**El Mago del Reino de las Sombras**_

En este fic lo que pretendo hacer es torturar un poco a Anzu. Por lo que no recomiendo que los fans de esta chica lo lean.

En calidad de universo alterno.

_Capitulo 1_

_Adiós Anzu_

Eran las ocho de la noche, era una noche templada, el día había estado muy tranquilo. (Por no decir aburrido) En una pequeña casa de Domino City se encontraba una joven de pelo castaño practicando el duelo de mounstros, pues quería llegar a superar a Yami. (Vaya perdedora) Estaba muy tranquila cuando de repente tres sujetos encapuchados entraron en su casa.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" –Grito la ojiazul aterrada.

"…"-Ninguno respondió, solamente comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" –La castaña cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

"…" -Siguieron sin decir palabra alguna.

"¡¡Ahhh!!" –Exclamo la castaña asustada- "¿Acaso ustedes son…? Son… ¿Los recaudadores de impuestos?"

"¬¬U" –Todos se cayeron para atrás.

"Juro que no estoy invadiendo impuestos… ¡¡Ahhh!!" –La ojiazul volvió a asustarse cuando vio que los sujetos portaban un artículo del milenio.

El más alto e imponente de todos llevaba consigo el cetro del milenio. El que estaba en medio de ambos tenía en su poder el rompecabezas del milenio y el último de ellos portaba la sortija del milenio. Los tres sujetos sin decir palabra, levantaron sus artículos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que una luz envolviera todo el cuarto. Una vez que la luz se fue, se pudo distinguir como la castaña caía inconsciente al suelo. Una vez que los sujetos observaron esto, se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver su cara. Los sujetos se trataban nada más y nada menos que de Bakura, Yami y Kaiba. Quienes sonrieron con satisfacción por lo que habían hecho.

"Mua ja ja ja ja. Les dije que funcionaria." –Bakura se volteo para encarar a sus dos compañeros.

"Si, al fin nos libramos de esa babosa propagadora de la amistad." –Dijo felizmente Yami

"¿Quién diría que las baratijas del milenio servirían para algo productivo?" –Dijo Kaiba mientras levantaba su cetro para verlo mejor.

"Ojala que se quede para siempre ahí y sufra mucho, Mua ja ja ja ja, si que sufra, ¡sufra, sufra!" –Bakura comenzó a gritar muy alto.

"¬¬U Si, ya entendimos Bakura." –Dijo seriamente el CEO.

"¬¬U No tienes porque hacer tanta payasada." –Yami le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No se metan conmigo o se ganaran unas vacaciones totalmente pagadas al reino de las sombras." –El robatumbas levanto su collar del milenio para hacer la amenaza mas efectiva.

"Inténtalo y veras como te va." –Le dijo el castaño en tono retador.

"No te tengo miedo." –Se burlo Bakura mientras guardaba su artefacto milenario.

"Oigan, no creen que ya deberíamos irnos." –Dijo el exfaraon metiéndose entre los dos para evitar una pelea.

"Aguafiestas. –Reclamo el peliblanco cruzando los brazos.

-El de cabello tricolor grito al estilo de Zim- "¡¡Mientes!!" Pero como sea, hay que celebrar por esto. –Dijo cambiando su actitud.

El ex faraón comienza a "bailar" y a cantar SA SA SA Yakusa Yakusa.

"¬¬U Yami, ¿Estas bailando o es que te aprieta la capa?" –Se burló Bakura.

Yami muy enojado toma a Bakura por el cuello.

"Pequeño demonio, voy enseñarte a respetarme." –Le gritó ahorcándolo.

El CEO solo los veía con cara de ¬¬U.

"No puedo creer que me junte con este par de perdedores." –Zas- -Alguien golpeo al castaño por detrás.

"Ahora si la hiciste buena Bakura." –Yami se acercó al inconsciente Kaiba y comenzó a picarlo con una escoba que estaba recargada en la pared.

"Este mequetrefe acabo con mi paciencia." –Dijo molesto.

"¿Tienes?" –Pregunto Yami burlonamente.

"¬¬ Mejor ni me hagas enojar." –Le advirtió Bakura.

"Bueno pues, ¿Pero que vamos a hacer con este mastodonte?" –Pregunto mirando a Kaiba.

"Propongo que lo llevemos al parque y lo dejemos tirado en calzoncillos. Mua ja ja ja." –Dijo perversamente Bakura.

"Apoyo." –Dijo el exfaraon mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

De esta forma Yami y Bakura se llevan cargando al ojiazul a un parque cercano a la casa de Anzu.

"No mames, voy a necesitar un buen quiropráctico después de esto." –Dijo el roba tumbas arqueando su espalda.

"Llorón." –Se burlo Yami.

"Mejor cállate y desvistámoslo, no valla a ser que despierte." –Dijo comenzándole a quitar la camisa al CEO.

"Pues con el madraso que le diste lo dudo mucho." –Contesto ayudando al espíritu de la sortija.

Los dos ex espíritus comenzaron a quitarle la ropa al CEO. Pero cuando le quitaron los pantalones, no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas por lo que habían visto.

"Quien diría que el gran Seto Kaiba usaría eso. Ja ja ja ja ja." –Dijo señalando hacia donde estaba lo que tanta risa le había causado.

"Ni que lo digas. Ja ja ja ja ja." –Bakura se sujeto el estomago, pues después de tanto reír ya le comenzaba a doler.

"Humillación total." –Yami trataba de contener un poco su risa.

El castaño estaba vistiendo ropa interior de corazones rosas con encaje.

"Bien, ahora ay que quitarnos nuestras ropas negras para que nadie sospeche." –Bakura comenzó a desabrocharse su capa negra.

"Ommm, yo no puedo." –Dijo tristemente el de cabello tricolor.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" –Pregunto despreocupadamente.

"Es que Solomon cosió mi traje a mi ropa interior. u.u" –Dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¬¬U Yami, eres un idiota." –Dijo mientras se quitaba su larga capa.

"TTOTT No digas eso." –Yami hizo un puchero.

"¬¬U Ahora quien es el llorón." –Bakura se fue alejando para irse a su casa.

Ambos chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Claro esta que Yami regreso a su casa con su ropa negra.

"Será mejor que no haga ruido para no despertar a Yugi." –Dijo para si mismo al entrar al cuarto de Yugi silenciosamente.

" Mmmm" –Despertando- "¿Yami? ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?" –Pregunto el mas pequeño de los dos aún adormilado.

"Bueno yo, tu sabes, yo…" -Medio decía nerviosamente.

"¿Y por qué usas esa ropa?" –Dijo señalándolo.

"Este, yo, bueno, pues yo…" –El ex faraón cada vez se ponía mas y mas nervioso.

"¿Y por que estas tan nervioso?" –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio o que?" –Gritó molesto y desesperado.

"TTOTT No tenías porque enojarte tanto." –Dijo el pequeño dejando escapar una lágrima.

"u.u Lo siento Yugi, voy a cambiarme." –Se disculpo Yami.

Yami entra al baño mientras Yugi lo sigue con la vista, cuando Yami se perdió de la vista del mas pequeño, este solo escucho que una tela se rompía y algunas maldiciones de parte de Yami.

"¡Maldita capa hija de &/$#, vas a ver que te voy a poner una &/$# que te vas a /!$$&…" –Decía sin darse cuenta siquiera de que el pequeño Yugi lo estaba escuchando.

"Yami, ¿Estas bien?" –Preguntó preocupado. Nunca había oído decir eso a Yami.

"Por supuesto Yugi, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" –Respondió nerviosamente.

"Nada. ¬¬U" –Yugi se volvió a acostar para dormir, ya que era obvio que no le iba a poder sacar información a Yami.

Mientras tanto Bakura llega a su casa y se apresura a ponerse su pijama de nubes con gatitos y se acomoda en su cama a un lado de su hikari.

-Pensando- "Será mejor no preguntar nada." –Y se vuelve a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Yami al igual que Bakura se despierta muy temprano, se viste y se va al parque para ver si el castaño seguía ahí. En el parque se encuentra con Bakura. Al llegar al lugar una gran sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de los dos jóvenes cuando vieron que el CEO seguía tirado en el mismo lugar. Su sonrisa aumento cuando vio que un grupo de niños se acercaban –al parecer a ese grupo se le ocurrió tomar su clase de deportes ahí.- Yami y Bakura tuvieron que aguantarse el soltar una gran carcajada por lo que vendría.

"¡¡¡Ahhh!!!" –Grito la maestra al ver al castaño tirado y en ese estado.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." –Todos los niños hicieron una rueda alrededor de Kaiba y le apuntaban mientras se burlaban.

" Mmmm" –Despertando- "¿Dónde demonios estoy?" –La mirada del ojiazul estaba un poco borrosa y le costaba algo de trabajo escuchar, sin mencionar el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." –Todos los niños seguían riendo sin importarles que la maestra les estuviese llamando.

"¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios?!!!" –Grito el CEO al darse cuenta de su estado. De repente llego a él el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido.- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yami, Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Grito encolerizado el castaño.

Yami y Bakura sintieron que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

"¡OH no! Y ahora que vamos a hacer, estamos fritos, nos va a destruir." –Dijo sumamente preocupado Yami.

"No seas gallina, además, si intenta algo contra mi, lo mandare al reino de las sombras." –Mostró su sortija al ex faraón.

"¿Y si intenta algo contra mi? –Pregunto aún mas preocupado.

"Pues entonces que Ra se apiade de tu alma." –Se burlo Bakura.

"TTOTT Hay no, hay no, hay no." –Decía el ex faraón negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto afuera, Kaiba se madreo a un señor que le saco una fotografía, después de esto llamo a su limosina.

En el escondite

"Ya cállate bebe llorón, o es que acaso quieres que nos descubran." –Le reprochaba Bakura a Yami.

"TTOTT ¿Qué no entiendes? Pronto será mi funeral." –Yami bajo la cabeza triste y preocupado por lo que le fuera a suceder.

"Eso te pasa por hacerle eso a la gente, en especial a los que te pueden destruir" –Le reprocho Bakura como si de su mamá se tratara.

"Pero si tú fuiste el de la idea." –Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo retadoramente.

"Si, pero quien me apoyo." –Le respondió liberándose de toda la culpa.

"TTOTT…" Yami ya no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Ya vez? " –Le dijo sarcásticamente.

Kaiba llego a su mansión, de ahí se fue a su recamara, se ducho, se puso ropa decente y después se dirigió a su estudio donde planearía su venganza.

_**Continuara…**_

La historia es una parodia de "El Mago de Oz". Se que no lo parece, pero en este capitulo solo se vera como es que Anzu llega al lugar donde debe llegar. En el siguiente ya narrare la parodia del mago de Oz.

Esta ya es la tercera vez que tengo que subirla y además tuve que crear una cuenta nueva. Espero que ahora ya no me la borren.

**Yami Atemu-91:**_ Te agradezco el que leas mi historia. (De hecho solo la continúo porque tú eres la que me envía reviews, así que se podría decir que solo la estoy siguiendo por ti) Por cierto, en el primer review que me enviaste me preguntaste que si iba a ver yaoi. La respuesta es "si", solo que lo va a ver hasta el ultimo capitulo. Y una vez mas, gracias por leer mi historia._

Matta ne.


	2. Un Extraño Lugar

_**El Mago del Reino de las Sombras**_

En este fic lo que pretendo hacer es torturar un poco a Anzu. Por lo que no recomiendo que los fans de esta chica lo lean.

En calidad de universo alterno.

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Un Extraño Lugar**_

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegue?, vamos Anzu, piensa. (¿Puede?)" –Se decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La chica comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose con un bellísimo bosque totalmente verde, cerca de ahí se podía apreciar una hermosa cascada, ¿Lo único extraño? No había señales de vida que no fueran las plantas.

"Ya recuerdo, los tres sujetos encapuchados me trajeron aquí con… No puedo recordar con que. Piensa, piensa, piensa" –Se decía la ojiazul mientras se golpeaba con sus puños en la cabeza. (Y luego que por que esta tontita)

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso una niña perdida?" –Se acercó una mujer que le hablaba en tono de burla.

"¡¿Mai?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes ese traje? Aun no es Hallowin." –Se río de la ropa que usaba la mujer.

"No se quien es esa tal Mai a la que te refieres, Yo soy la bruja del este. Y por burlarte de mi traje" –Le dijo molesta- "tendrás que batirte conmigo a duelo."

**_Explicación:_** La bruja era la copia exacta de Mai.

"Escucha, no se que demonios esta pasando aquí" –Dijo molesta- "Pero no me batiré a duelo contigo.2

"Creo que no tienes elección." –La bruja recito un hechizo en un idioma que Anzu no entendió, y con esto le apareció un disco de duelo a cada una.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste esto? ¿No comprendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo?" –La castaña mas que asustada estaba sorprendida.

"Te explicare las reglas." –Dijo ignorando totalmente las preguntas de la castaña.- "Cada quien comenzara con 4000 puntos de vida, la primera que llegue a cero, pierde. Se podrá atacar directamente al oponente y necesitaras sacrificar monstruos débiles para convocar a otros de mayor poder."

"Y si resulto ser la ganadora, ¿Qué ganare?" –La castaña se cruzo de brazos para esperar la respuesta.

"Yo contestare dos preguntas que me hagas."

"¿Y si pierdo?" –Pregunto un poco atemorizada.

"Si pierdes." –Puso una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro- "Tendrás que quedarte y ser mi esclava por el resto de la eternidad."

"TTOTT Eso no es justo." –Se quejo golpeando el suelo con un pie.

"Nadie dijo que la vida lo era." –La bruja adopto una actitud mas seria.- "Y ahora… **_¡¡¡Duelo!!! _**Te dejare comenzar." –Le dijo sacando 5 cartas de su monte.

"Bien." - Anzu sacó cinco cartas de su disco y luego sacó la sexta.- "Comenzare con Lady of Faith (1100) en modo de ataque, después colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno."

"Me parece perfecto. Convoco a Harpie Lady (1300) en modo de ataque y después la equipare con Rising Air Current que eleva su poder en 400 puntos. Ahora Harpie Lady ataca a su Lady of Faith." –Harpie Lady se dirigió hacia Lady of Faith cuando…

"Alto, creo que olvidaste mi carta boca abajo. ¡Waboku!." –Grito Anzu al tiempo en que aparecieron 3 señoras encapuchadas que niegan el ataque mientras la bruja miraba a Anzu con ojos de pistola.

"TTOTT No puede ser que haya cometido un error de principiante." –Se quejo la bruja.

"Pues lo hiciste y es mi turno. Ahora sacrifico a mi Lady of Faith para convocar a Dark Magician Girl (2000). Dark Magician Girl ataca directamente los puntos de vida de la bruja." (Dark Magician Girl ataca. **Bruja: _2000 LP. Anzu: 4000 LP_**) –Anzu tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca pensó que quitarle 2000 puntos de vida a la bruja sería una tarea tan sencilla.

"Esto no se quedara así." –Gruño la bruja mientras sacaba una carta de su disco de duelo- "Convoco a Red Archery Girl en modo de ataque (1500) y ahora usare a Monster Reborn para traer de regreso a mi Harpie Lady. Y ahora las sacrificare para convocar a mi poderosa Wingweaver en modo de ataque (2750), pondré una carta boca abajo. Y ahora, Wingweaver ataca a Dark Magician Girl." (DMG es destruida. **_Bruja: 2000 LP Anzu: 3250 LP_**)

"Grrr" -Recuperándose del ataque y sacando una nueva carta- "Ahora convoco a Amazon Archer en modo de ataque (1400) y colocare una carta boca abajo."

"Me parece bien." Seguramente su carta boca abajo es de trampa -La rubia saca una carta- "Ahora equipare a mi monstruo con Malevolent Nuzzler que aumentara el poder de mi monstruo en 700 puntos. Ahora Wingweaber (3450) ataca a su monstruo."

"No tan rápido. Activo mi carta Amazoness Spellcaster, esta carta hace que los puntos de nuestros monstruos se intercambien por este turno." –Anzu no podía creer lo censillo que había sido el duelo.

"¡¡NOOOO!!" – La bruja grito, claro que eso no evito que Wingweaber fuese destruida. (**_Bruja: 0000 Anzu: 3250_**)

"Gane." –Grito emocionada mientras saltaba por todo el lugar. (No quería que Anzu ganara, pero era necesario)

"No puedo creer que una niñita tonta me haya derrotado tan fácilmente." –Se reprochaba a si misma la molesta bruja.

"Deja de quejarte, ahora me tienes que responder 2 preguntas."

"Muy bien" –En tono muy molesto- "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo salgo de aquí?" –Fue lo primerito que Anzu pregunto sin siquiera pensar. Algo muy normal en ella.

"Tienes que encontrar al mago. Solo el te puede sacar de aquí." –Seguía molesta por su derrota. Eso no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

"¿Cómo lo puedo encontrar?" –Fue la pregunta que se formulo enseguida.

"Voltea hacia atrás de ti y lee el letrero que esta ahí y sabrás donde encontrarlo." –La verdad es que ya estaba fastidiada de estar en ese lugar, y aún peor, de estar con esa mensota de pelo café.

"Aquí atra…" -La castaña no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues se dio fuertemente en la nariz con el letrero, lo que ocasiono que cayera de espaldas.

"O.o Vaya," -Dijo rodando los ojos- "¬¬U Que idiota. Como sea, tengo que irme a seguirle fregando la existencia a los demás" –Dijo la rubia despreocupadamente. La bruja comenzó a dar muchas vueltas, lo que ocasiono que una cortina de humo cubriera todo. Una vez que el humo se dispersó la bruja ya no estaba.

"Ay, ay, ay." –Se quejaba por el fuerte dolor.- "Este debe de ser" –Dijo viendo el letrero con el que se había golpeado anteriormente.- "el letrero que me dijo la bruja. TTOTT Desperdicie una pregunta." –Se decía la ojiazul mientras hacia un puchero.- "Como sea, haber, que dice."

_**Si quiere encontrar **_

**_Al mago Mahado_**

_**Tendrá que seguir el**_

**_Empedrado rojo_**

Anzu leyó el letrero y después volteo enfrente de ella donde efectivamente estaba el camino empedrado rojo. Volvió a voltear al letrero y de nuevo al camino, de nuevo al letrero y después al camino. Hizo esto como tres veces mas y luego alzando los hombros se encamino hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues al fin encontraría la forma de salir de ese lugar.

Después de caminar durante tres horas, la castaña ya estaba exhausta y fastidiada.

"Ya me fastidie, estoy muy cansada, sedienta y hambrienta. Y lo peor es que nisiquiera hay árboles con frutas, todos están en flor. Tampoco hay algún manantial o algo por el estilo. ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es eso que se ve a lo lejos?" –La ojiazul corrió hasta donde estaba aquello que le llamo la atención.- ¿Me pregunto que es eso? También me pregunto porque estoy hablando sola.

"Valla, un sembradío de mazorcas. ¬¬U Aburrido." –De repente se escucho un ruido entre las mazorcas.- "Ojala que no vaya a ser esa odiosa bruja otra vez." –Se dijo cruzando los dedos.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" –Dijo alguien que estaba saliendo de entre las mazorcas.

"¡¡ ¿Jounouchi?!! ¿Tú también estas aquí?" –Se sorprendida la de ojos azules.

"¿Qué? ¿Hay otra persona aparte de usted?" –Pregunto aquella extraña persona volteando hacia todos lados.

"En realidad me refería a ti. ¬¬U" –Lo señaló.

"Yo no soy ningún Jounouchi, sea lo que sea eso, yo soy el espantapájaros." –Se señalo a sí mismo.

"¿Un espantapájaros me esta hablando? Ahora si que debo estar loca." –Pensó en voz alta colocando sus manos en su cadera.

"No creo que estés loca, bueno tal vez un poco." –Se acercó a la castaña para verla mejor.

"Gracias… Supongo." –Le respondió aún escéptica de que un espantapájaros hecho de paja le estuviese hablando.

"¿Qué hace por aquí?" –Preguntó para romper el silenció incomodo que se había formado.

"Estoy buscando al mago Mahado." –Anzu seguía un tanto reacia a creer que eso de verdad estuviese pasando.

"¿Para qué?" –Fue la pregunta que inmediatamente formulo.

"La bruja del este me dijo que el me podría regresar a mi casa." –Al recuerdo de aquella persona, la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Te topaste con la bruja?" –Preguntó con temor en su voz.

"Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?" –Se atrevió a preguntar un tanto preocupada.

"Es un milagro que aún estés aquí." –Comenzó a mover sus brazos arriba y abajo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" –Pregunto más que con miedo, con curiosidad.

"Porque eso significa que ella no te reto a duelo, de lo contrario ahorita estarías limpiando su baño. Y sin guantes, que horror." –Dijo con tono de asco.

"Pero si me reto a duelo y la derrote fácilmente." –Le sonrió al espantapájaros.

"Si, debe de ser porque últimamente ha tenido muy mala suerte. Sabes, esta un poco tonta en estos días." –Le explico a una molesta Anzu.

"¿Quieres decir que no le gane porque sea buena duelista?" –Pregunto enojada la castaña al tiempo en que se ladeaba un poco.

"Exacto." –Respondió con un tono de "obvio", sin importarle la reacción de la joven.

"Creo que mejor me voy." –Anzu dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a alejarse de aquella molesta persona o cosa.

"Espera." –Le grito a la muy molesta chica.

"Y ahora que quieres." –Le dijo con un tono de indiferencia en la voz dándole la espalda.

"¿Dijiste que ibas a ver al mago Mahado?" –Pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

"Si." –Respondió fríamente.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" –Pregunto juntando las dos palmas de sus manos mientras la miraba con cara de perrito a medio morir.

"¿Qué?" –La castaña se sorprendió ante aquella petición, pues después de la forma en que le había hablado no podía creer que todavía le pidiera que si la podía acompañar. – "¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?" –La voz se le torno más tranquila.- "¿Quieres estar conmigo?"

"De hecho es porque le quiero pedir al mago una cosa." –Sonrió para comenzar a caminar al lado de la castaña.

"¿Qué le quieres pedir exactamente?" –La de ojos azules ya había olvidado completamente su enojo.

"Yo le quería pedir un cerebro" –El espantapájaros agachó la cabeza un tanto apenado.

"¿No tienes cerebro?" –Le pregunto totalmente escéptica. Después de todo, como podría ella creer así de fácil que alguien no tenia cerebro.

"No" –Siguió hablando apenado aún. "Creo que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –Anzu no comprendió lo que su nuevo acompañante quería decir.

"Pos pues, que tenemos el mismo problema, bueno, tú de hecho tienes dos. El mismo que yo y el de regresar a tú casa." –Dijo sin siquiera importarle lo que podría hacerle la joven junto a el.

"Mejor cállate si no quieres que te convierta en leña." –Se cruzo de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Cómo lo harás si soy de paja?" –Dijo divertido por la torpeza de la de ojos azules.

"Grrr. Cállate, solo cállate." –Gritó para después seguir su camino.

"Como sea, también te he de decir que tengo otro problema." –Se apresuro para quedar a un lado de Anzu.

"¿De que se trata?" –La voz de la castaña tenía fastidio y resignación. Pensaba que tal vez, si no dejaba que el espantapájaros le dijera todo lo que le pasaba estaría jodiendo todo el camino.

"Pues que tampoco puedo asustar a los cuervos. Y no solo eso, sino que ellos se burlan de mí." –Su rostro cambió de ser alegre a uno que mostraba tristeza.

"Eso si no te lo creo." –Dijo negando y con cara seria.

"¿A no? Solo mira." –Le dijo para después apuntar a un lugar entre el sembradío.

La castaña volteo hacia el lugar.- "No puedo creerlo." –Fue lo único que atino a decir con notorio asombro cuando vio a dos aves apuntando con su ala al espantapájaros y soltando unos sonidos parecidos a la risa.

"Quiero pedirle al mago que me ayude para poder espantarlos y que aparte me de un cerebro." –Dijo mientras se alejaba de la vista de aquellos plumíferos animales que insistían en burlarse de el.

"O.K, vamos juntos." –Ambos se pasan un brazo por el hombro del contrario y siguen caminando. Dando pequeños saltos.- "Soy caperucita roja, una…"

"¬¬U ¿Qué clase de canción tonta es esa?"

"Ay si verdad." –La castaña dejo de cantarla para después caminar como la gente normal.

"¬¬U Y luego andas diciendo que si tienes cerebro."

"Ya cállate." –Le gritó ya fastidiada mientras pensaba como es que iba a soportarlo todo el camino.

"Muy bien. Uuuuy, que sentida." –Se burlo de la molesta ojiazul.

Con esto siguieron caminando rumbo a su destino. Sin saber con que se podrían encontrar más adelante.

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno, pos pues, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, gócenlo y hasta la próxima._

_Matta ne_


	3. La Busqueda Continua

_**El Mago del Reino de las Sombras**_

En este fic lo que pretendo hacer es torturar un poco a Anzu. Por lo que no recomiendo que los fans de esta chica lo lean.

En calidad de universo alterno.

**Capitulo 3**

**La Búsqueda Continua**

"No puedo creerlo, llevamos horas caminando y no hemos llegado." –Dijo totalmente desganado y arrastrando los pies.

La castaña miró su reloj- "¡Pero si solo han pasado diez minutos!" –Exclamo poniendo el reloj frente a la cara del fastidiado espantapájaros.

"No puede ser, enserio que contigo el tiempo se pasa lentísimo." –Dijo en tono de fastidio.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso espantapájaros?" –La castaña arqueo una ceja.

"Pues desde que comenzamos a caminar lo único de lo que puedes hablas es de la amistad, ¿Qué no puedes hablar de otra cosa?" –Se quejó ya enfadado.

"Pues discúlpame espantapájaros payaso, pero no escucho que tú propongas otro tema." –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Es porque tú no me dejas hablar. Además, no tienes porque llamarme espantapájaros, puedes llamarme Joey." –Quiso cambiar de tema, ya se la estaba haciendo aburrido pelear todo el tiempo con la bruja de cabellos cafés que tenía junto a él. Ya comenzaba a pensar que se la pasaría mejor con la otra bruja.

"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?" –Le reprocho.

"No me lo preguntaste." –Dijo a la defensiva.

"¬¬U" –De repente la castaña vio algo y una gran sonrisa a pareció en sus labios- "Mira un… ¿árbol de sandias?" –Se pregunto incrédula.- "Valla que extraño, pero yo soy alérgica TToTT." –Hizo una corta pausa para examinar más a su alrededor. "Oh pero mira hay varias toronjas en esta bolsa." –La castaña corre hacia donde vio la bolsa para cargarla, agarro una para comérsela y se llevó las demás.

"¿Eso se come?" –Preguntó intrigado el espantapájaros.

"Por supuesto, ¿Quieres?" –Le ofreció poniéndole la fruta enfrente de su cara.

"No gracias, yo no necesito comer." –Alejó la fruta de su cara.

"Ah si, eres de paja y bla, bla, bla..." –Dijo rodando los ojos.

"Ahora que has terminado de comer, podemos seguir caminando." –Dijo una vez que Anzu termino de comer su fruta mientras este observaba el camino que tenían por delante.

"Por su puesto." –Dijo mientas se limpiaba sus manos con su falda.

Anzu y el espantapájaros siguieron caminando, cuando de repente Anzu sintió una fresca brisa y se detuvo un momento.

"Ahhh, que deliciosa brisa. Ya tenía mucho calor." –De repente la brisa tan agradable que había se torno en un viento fuertísimo.- "¿Qué sucede?" –Se cuestiono asustada al sentir que poco a poco era elevada por el aire.

"Creo que se acerca un tornado." –Dijo totalmente despreocupado mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba lo que tanto temor le daba a la castaña.

"¿Pero que…" -La castaña no pudo terminar de decir nada porque el tornado se los llevo.

Después de varias horas desde que todo había terminado.

"¿Donde estamos? XS" –Fue lo primero que preguntó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un lugar que no era nada familiar para ella.

"Parece un desierto." –Dijo sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia su alrededor.

"¿Cómo podremos regresar?" –Se pregunto con la voz quebrada.- "No puede ser." –Coloco ambas manos en su rostro.

"De que te quejas, el que estemos aquí es tu culpa." –Dijo en tono de reproche.

"¿Cómo que mi culpa?" –Dijo con una mirada asesina y bastante indignada de que le echaran la culpa de aquello.

"Si, tú y tu entupida toronja." –Dijo reprochándole mientras señalaba la bolsa que la de ojos azules aún llevaba con ella.

"¿A que te refieres?" –Le preguntó muy molesta.

"Pues que si no te hubieras tardando tanto tiempo tragando, no hubiésemos estado en el lugar del incidente y hubiéramos podido salir ilesos." –Le reprocho con un tono frío y verdaderamente molesto.

"Si claro." –Dijo sarcásticamente para luego voltearse y caminar.

"¿A donde vas?" –Le cuestionó curioso.

"Y tú adonde crees, voy a buscar el camino." –Dijo con el mismo tono que Kaiba usaba siempre.

"Pero no es por ahí." –Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" –Pregunto un tanto intrigada.

"Porque el tornado nos arrastro en la dirección a la que tú vas, por lo tanto el camino esta por allá." –Dijo apuntando hacia una dirección contraria a la que iba Anzu.

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" –Pregunto en tono desafiante.

"Tú te desmayaste en medio del tornado, pero yo no y pude ver claramente en que dirección nos arrastraba." –Hizo una pequeña pausa.- "Por cierto" –Puso una sonrisa burlona- "si que roncas."

"¿Queeeeeeeee?" –Exclamo molesta y al parecer avergonzada, ya que se ruborizo ligeramente.

"Estuviste varias horas inconsciente, y valla que roncabas." –Aún estaba divertido por la reacción de la castaña.

Muy indignada se dio la vuelta hacia donde el espantapájaros había apuntado y comenzó a caminar con Joey ataras de ella- "Veamos si es verdad que es por aquí." –Refunfuñaba para si misma.

Después de mucho caminar bajo el ardiente sol, Anzu ya no podía más.

"Llevamos cuatro horas caminando, tengo mucha sed, ¡necesito tomar algo!" –El pobre espantapájaros había tenido que soportar a la joven que se había estado quejando desde una hora atrás.

"Deja de quejarte." –Dijo ya fastidiado.

"Y tú deja de regañarme." –Hizo una pausa, pues de repente recordó algo- "Claro las toronjas." –Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa- "Un momento, ¿donde están? TToTT"

"Yo las tire." –Dijo muy campante, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¡¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso?!" –Efecto de cuando la cabeza se les hace grande y hay fuego de fondo.

"Porque pesaban mucho y solo nos estaban retrasando." –Dijo un poco indignado porque la castaña le había gritado.

"No TToTT"–Dijo casi llorando e hincándose, tomo mucho aire y después grito con todas sus fuerzas- **"_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NECESITO AGUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "**

"¿Agua era lo que querías?"

"Si." –Respondió en un murmullo y bajando la cabeza.

"Me lo hubieras dicho antes, vi que dos Km. atrás había un oasis. No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta"

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué fregada madre no me lo dijiste?" –Se abalanzó sobre el espantapájaros para golpearlo.

"Yo no sabía que tú necesitabas agua." –De repente Anzu dejo de sacudirlo para posar su vista en otro lado.

"Agua." –Murmuro con una gran sonrisa, corriendo hacia donde estaba el pequeño lago.

"¡Espera un momento por favor, eso es…!" –Muy tarde para que el espantapájaros terminara de decir lo que quería, Anzu ya se había lanzado- "un espejismo" –dijo para si mismo mientras corría para ver que había pasado.

Joey corrió y se encontró con que Anzu estaba tirada.

"Auch, me duele mucho." –Se quejaba al tiempo en que se sobaba.

"Anzu, ¡Encontraste el camino!" –Dijo sonriente sin prestarle atención a los miles de raspones de la chica.

"Ay, ay, ay, ciento como si me hubiera caído encima de un camino empedrado." –Dijo verificando el dao que había sufrido.

"Pero si eso fue lo que paso. ¬¬U" –El espantapájaros siguió caminando mientras le hacia una seña a Anzu para que lo siguiera.

Como pudo Anzu se puso en pie para seguir caminando.

Ya habían caminado bastante tiempo sin decir palabra alguna. Y si había algo que a la de ojos azules no lo gustaba, era el silenció.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?" –Pregunto repentinamente sacando a su acompañante de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que llevamos muchas horas aquí y que aún no sea de noche." –Señaló al cielo.

"¿Qué es noche? ¿Se come?" –El espantapájaros no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era de lo que Anzu hablaba.

"No, no se come. Noche es cuando todo obscurece y nos vamos a dormir." –Explico paciente y tranquilamente.

"Ahhh, aquí le llamamos obscurización y eso ocurre cada 72 horas."

"¿Qué? ¿Cada tres días?" –La castaña estaba realmente sorprendida de la noticia que le acababan de dar.

"Hai." –Se limito a decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Este lugar si que es extraño." –La castaña recordó todo lo que había visto desde que había llegado.

"Pues mas extraña eres tú." –Defendió el lugar donde vivía.

"¿A si?, pues tú eres un…" -Anzu se detuvo prestando mas atención a otra cosa- "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" –Pregunto algo extrañado.

"Sonaba como si fuera algo metálico." –La castaña se separo del espantapájaros para dirigirse lentamente hacia donde había escuchado aquellos extraños sonidos.

"Quienes se encuentran ahí." –Dijo alguien saliendo desde algunos árboles.

"Kaiba, ¿Qué haces…? Ya ni para que me molesto en preguntar eso. ¿Quién eres?" –Le preguntó con toda naturalidad, ya ni siquiera le sorprendió el parecido que esa persona o cosa tenía con el CEO.

"Soy un persocom **(1)** 3000, hecho para actuar como un humano, según los programas que se me instalen." –Le respondió a la interesada joven.

"Interesante. ¿Quieres que te llamemos de una forma en especial?" –Preguntó rápidamente.

"Pueden decirme Seth." –El tono con el que le respondió fue indiferente, carente de sentimientos. Si, en definitiva se parecía mucho a Seto Kaiba.

"¿Y que haces por aquí?" –Preguntó el espantapájaros, que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a mirar.

"Iba a buscar al mago Mahado." –Respondió fríamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Para qué?" –Cuestionó Anzu un tanto emocionada.

"La verdad es que por más humano que parezca, no puedo sentir ninguna emoción, y quisiera poder sentirlas." –Explicó rápidamente.

"Ya veo, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, nosotros también lo vamos ir a ver." –La ojiazul parecía esperanzada.

"Claro." –Fue su respuesta mientras se giraba para comenzar su búsqueda.

"Que bien, así podremos ser mas, para poder se amigos y apoyarnos mutuamente, porque…" –No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, puesto que fue interrumpida.

"Por favor, no vallas a empezar otra vez con tus discursos sobre la amistad." –Dijo el espantapájaros poniéndose de rodillas- "Te lo ruego."

"Payaso. ¬¬U" –Se molesto un poco por la reacción de Joey.

"Me alegra no tener sentimientos en este momento." –El persocom se les quedo viendo a los dos.

"¿Por qué?" –Pregunto un tanto confundida.

"Porque seguramente ustedes dos terminarían matándome de un coraje." –Una vez más después de lo dicho, dio la espalda a ambos y siguió caminando.

"Bien Anzu, deja de decir estupideces y mejor sigamos caminando para buscar al mago." –Se burlo Joey para después seguir su camino. Mientras era observado por unos molestos ojos azules.

Mientras nuestros héroes (Si claro, héroes XD) seguían caminando, no se no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que eran observados.

"Si claro, caminen despreocupados, no saben lo que les espera" –Decía una mujer rubia mientras veía a las tres personas caminar por una gran bola de cristal.- "Esa niña tonta me las pagara, mira que ganarme en un duelo. Pero me vengare, si me vengare, ja ja ja ja ja ja" –Reía malévolamente.- "ja ja ja ja…"

"Señorita, ya esta su baño." –Una voz tímida se dejo oír.

"Te he dicho que cuando me estoy riendo no me interrumpas Marik." –La bruja se molesto por la intromisión.

"Si, pero es que su baño se va a enfriar." –Le dijo en voz baja, cuando la bruja se enojaba, enserio que le hacia honor a su nombre. Todo el mundo le temía, y no era para menos, ya que ella no se tentaba el corazón al destruir a alguien, es más, le encantaba fregarle la vida a todo el que se pusiera enfrente de ella.

"Muy bien, me siento generosa, creo que te perdonare la vida… esta vez." –Esto último lo dijo en amenaza, queriendo decirle que ya no le perdonaría a la siguiente.

"Muchísimas gracias señorita." –Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.- "Pinche vieja, algún día me vengare."- Dijo para si mismo una vez que estuvo lejos de la habitación de la bruja.

"Valla, ya no se encuentran buenos esclavos hoy en día." –Dijo para si misma.- "Como sea, tengo que planear mi venganza. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…"

_**Continuara…**_

**(1) _S_**_e supone que Seth es un persocom. La idea la saque de Chobits, donde los persocom son físicamente iguales a las personas con excepción de sus orejas. Claro que estos tampoco tienen sentimientos._

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Se que no se parece en nada a la historia original exceptuando a los personajes. Pero bueno, así me gusta a mí._

_Como sea, espero que les haya gustado._

_Matta ne. _

Викары


	4. La Busqueda Comienza a Fastidiar

_**El Mago del Reino de las Sombras**_

_Capitulo 4_

_La Búsqueda comienza a fastidiar_

Anzu y compañía siguieron caminando tranquilamente por el espeso bosque que hace poco tiempo (2 horas) se habían internado. El lugar no era muy agradable que digamos. A donde se volteara había animales extraños. Bueno, extraños para almenos cierta castaña de ojos azules, quien solo evitaba inútilmente el voltear a verlos. Entre todas esas criaturas, la que más abundaba era una especie de tortuga con caparazón multicolor, dos cabezas y una lengua bífida como la de una serpiente.

"¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?" –Anzu preguntó con cierto temor señalando a aquellas extrañas tortugas que estaban volando como si de pájaros se trataran.

"Son…" -El Persocom hizo una pausa para buscar en su memoria.- "En realidad no se lo que son, no tengo ninguna información guardada sobre estos seres". –Tan indiferente como había sido desde que lo encontraron se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino. Anzu solo lo miro no muy felizmente por su actitud tan "setiana". De hecho, si no fuera por esas extrañas orejas que tenia diría que era el mismísimo Kaiba en persona, por su personalidad y físicamente. Así que cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca de disgusto siguió caminando.

"No tienes por que molestarte por su actitud." –Le sonrió a la molesta castaña.- "Después de todo," -Bajo un poco el tono voz, al igual que su mirada.- "No tiene sentimientos."

"Lo se. Me pregunto si tampoco sentirá físicamente." –La castaña corrió hacia el persocom mientras el espantapájaros trataba inútilmente de detenerla. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. (Así imagínenselo) Anzu acercándose peligrosamente a Seth. La misma castaña dándole una patada en el trasero al persocom. El castaño volteándose. El espantapájaros tapándose los ojos. La copia de Kaiba lanzando a Anzu al suelo de un golpe directo a la cara hecha con su brazo. (Todo regresa a cámara normal) –"Auuuuch, eso duele mucho." –Anzu tenía un gran hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz junto a un gran moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso estupida. ¿Entiendes?" –Seguía hablando indiferentemente, ni siquiera sonaba molesto. De hecho, el no golpeo a la de ojos azules por venganza. Simplemente fue un acto reflejo.

"Valla madraso el que te dio." –Se burlo mientras la castaña se limpiaba la nariz tratando de contener el llanto.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, los tres siguieron con su camino. Seth iba al frente con una actitud seria y cruzado de brazos, un poco más atrás venia Joey con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro, y como a cinco metros venía Anzu. Alejándose lo más posible del persocom. Cerca de ahí alguien los observaba entre los arbustos.

Algunas horas después llego la noche. Por fin la bendita noche que Anzu estaba esperando impaciente para poder dormir. De repente oscureció a tal grado de no poder ver absolutamente nada. Así que el trío de mensos decidieron acampar. ¿Cuál acampar? Solamente se acostaron donde quisieron, o mejor dicho donde pudieron y se dispusieron a dormir. Mientras dormían, seguían siendo observados por la misma persona de antes.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos despertaron se dieron cuenta de que no se podían mover.

"¡Estamos atados!" –Exclamo mientras se retorcía para poderse liberar. Lo cual obviamente no logro.

"Júramelo Anzu." –Le respondió sarcásticamente el espantapájaros ante su comentario. Mientras tanto Seth indiferentemente comenzó a intentar deshacerse de aquellas apretadas cuerdas. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no podía. Los nudos estaban muy bien hechos. Pero eso no evito que Anzu siguiera retorciéndose (Como el gusano que es XD) inútilmente.

"Me pregunto quien habrá podido hacer esto." –Ya no estaba haciendo nada por soltarse, no podía, era puro desperdicio de tiempo. Repentinamente alguien apareció de detrás de los arbustos.

"¿Ryou? ¿Qué haces aquí?" –Cuestiono muy sorprendida de ver a uno de sus amigos ahí, pero pronto noto unos "pequeños" detalles por los cuales el no podía ser su amigo.

"Yo no soy Ryou." –Dijo la persona con cierto nerviosismo y miedo en su voz.

"¿Entonces quien demonios eres?" –Cuestiono molesta por la situación en la que estaba y que esa extraña persona con cola de león no les ayudara.- "¿Responde?" –Le grito bastante molesta.

"Este." –Al extraño lo asustaba la forma de hablar de la castaña, así que se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse lo más que pudiera de esa mujer gritona y chillona.- "Lo siento pero me asusta tu voz." –Ya comenzaba a caminar, cuando…

"No, espera por favor." –Imploró ya más tranquilamente la de ojos azules.- "Ya no hablare más si tú nos ayudas y desatas."

"Santo remedio" -(De fondo se escucha la música de "Aleluya, aleluya") Anzu solo le manda una mirada asesina. El extraño con orejas también de león los comienza a desatar.

"Y dime." –Estirándose para quitarse lo entumida. – "¿Cómo te llamas?" –Cuestionó, ya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Kura." –Respondió tímidamente, debía admitir que aquella extraña mujer aún lo ponía nervioso.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anzu… Olvide mi apellido. Como sea, me llamo Anzu y llegue aquí porque… Tampoco lo recuerdo. En fin, me llamo Anzu y llegue aquí por alguna razón y ahora debo de encontrar al mago Mahado para "Zas" –Alguien la golpeo en la cabeza. –"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –Le pregunto indignada a la persona que estaba tras de ella.

"¿No dijiste que ya ibas a cerrar el pico? ¿Qué no te da miedo que se te vaya a meter una mosca o que te vayas a morder la lengua? –Kura solo los veía con cierto temor pensando "¿A donde iré a parar con estos locos?"

"Por que mejor no se dejan de tonterías y seguimos caminando." –Todos asintieron y siguieron su camino. Kura se sintió un poco mas aliviado al ver que al menos uno de los tres estaba cuerdo.

Durante el camino Kura les fue contando que estaba buscando al mago para que lo ayudase, ya que el pertenecía a una tribu en la que lo que mas contaba era el valor y él al ser un miedoso de primera, lo habían corrido y le dijeron que regresase cuando ya tuviera mas valor.

Después de varias agotadoras horas de camino (Más agotadora por las quejas de Anzu que por otra cosa) Joey se voltea muy consternado.

"Deténganse todos." –Les grita el espantapájaros y así todos lo voltean a ver. –"Hemos estado caminando al en sentido contrario todo este tiempo. Mas exactamente desde que encontramos a Kura."

Todos menos Seth.- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡No puede seeeeeeeeeer!!!!"

"Todo esto es tu culpa Anzu" –Reclamo el molesto espantapájaros.

"Como que mi culpa, ya te estas volviendo loco." –Se defendió.

"Si, tú eres la que me esta volviendo loco. Todo el santo día te estas quejando. Gracias a eso no nos pudimos concentrar en el camino y por eso es que regresamos" –Comenzó a gritarle. A decir verdad, desde que se habían encontrado nunca se habían gritado tan feo. Así que Seth decidió que ya era tiempo reintervenir, así que los tomo a los dos de los hombros para captar su atención y después los amenazo que si no se callaban de una buena vez, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Así que todos se voltean para regresarse y volver a caminar. Todos con sus cabezas gachas. Mientras tanto eran observados por alguien.

"¿Quién creería qué tan tontos serían?" –Dijo burlonamente de la situación que veía por su bola de cristal. De repente tocan a su grande y negra puerta.- "Pasa." –Dijo un poco fastidiada.

"¿Quería verme?" –Le pregunto un Marik un tanto atemorizado.

"Te dije que los ataras bien, ahora no podré seguir con la fase dos de mi siniestro plan, por tu culpa ahora tendré que pensar en uno nuevo." –Le reclamo a su sirviente con el tono mas de voz mas horrible que pudo hacer y su mirada mas asesina.- "Grrr, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito león bastardo" –Dijo para si misma.– "Pero ya me las pagara." –Volteó a ver a Marik.- "¿Por qué sigues aquí?" –Le reclamó.- "¿Qué no vez que tengo que planear otro plan ya que TÚ arruinaste el primero? Ahora largate y avísale a los demás que se preparen." –Con esto Marik salio disparado de la habitación.- "Bien, ahora a planear algo nuevo. JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA."

_**Continuara…**_

_Debo admitir que este capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo, ya que la inspiración no me llega como antes._

_Pero lo que importa es que al fin lo pude escribir._


	5. Mala Suerte

_**El Mago del Reino de las Sombras**_

_Capitulo 5_

_Mala suerte_

El camino había sido muy tranquilo hasta ahora. Y como no iba a serlo, si Anzu y Joey no se habían dirigido la palabra. Seth caminaba hasta adelante sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Y Kura, Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. El pensaba en como lo asustaba la castaña que iba atrás de él. Parecía que estuviese loca o retrasada. Fuera lo que fuera, lo peor para el sería estar a solas con esa persona.

_Me pregunto cuanto nos faltara para llegar, ya me estoy aburriendo. _–Dijo repentinamente el espantapájaros un tanto fastidiado. Y no era para menos, cualquiera se aburre después de cinco horas de camino sin decir palabra alguna.

_¿Qué esta pasando?_ –Exclamo repentinamente Anzu al sentir que no podía moverse.- _¿Qué clase de broma es esta? _–Todos voltearon a verla y se percataron de que la castaña había caído en arenas movedizas y que se hundía rápidamente. _-¡Ayúdenme!_ –Grito desesperada cuando noto que lo único que los demás hacían era quedársele viendo.

_¿Tenemos qué hacerlo?_ –Pregunto Joey totalmente desinteresado de lo que pudiera pasarle a la castaña. Claro esta que ante estas palabras todos se le quedaron viendo feo.- _Esta bien, ya entendí_ –El espantapájaros hizo una mueca de fastidio y todos voltearon hacia las arenas movedizas. Pero ya no vieron más que la mano de la castaña hundiéndose lentamente.

_No entiendo, ella se hundió rapidísimo, pero su mano se hunde lentamente. No tiene sentido. _–Kura estaba confundido, pero como que a todos se les olvido que debían de rescatar a la de ojos azules_.- Por cierto…_ -Hizo una pausa- _¿No deberíamos de ayudar a la loca de cabello café?_ –Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí.

_Es verdad._ –Dijeron todos tranquilamente al unísono.

_Pero… ¿Cómo la rescatamos? No sabemos a donde llevan esas arenas movedizas._ –Dijo el espantapájaros mirando a sus dos compañeros de viaje.

_Que yo sepa, no van a ningún lado._ –Intervino Seth.- _Simplemente tienen un fondo y ahí terminan. Por lo que se puede deducir que Anzu esta en el fondo y que si no la sacamos morirá asfixiada._

_Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? _–Pregunto rápidamente el espantapájaros.- _Al menos así podríamos tener un viaje más tranquilo. ¿No creen? _–Una vez más todos miraron feo al espantapájaros, mientras que a este solo le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.- _Lo siento._ –Se disculpo rápidamente. Después de esto, entre todos buscaron una liana resistente, hicieron que Joey se la amarrase a la cintura y lo obligaron a saltar a las arenas movedizas.

Cuando Joey comenzó a hundirse, Kura noto algo.- _Oye Seth_ –El Persocom solo volteó a verlo- _¿No se supone que la liana debería estar amarrada o la deberíamos de estar sujetando nosotros?_ -Seth volteo lentamente y se percato de que Joey se hundía junto con la cuerda, así que en un movimiento rápido salto y logro sujetarla antes de que se hundiera.

Después de un momento sintieron que tiraban de la cuerda dos veces. Lo que significaba que a la había encontrado. Así que Seth y Kura comenzaron a halar de la cuerda lo más fuerte que pudieron hasta que al fin pudieron sacar al par de medio muertos. Rápidamente corrieron hacia Joey y lo empezaron a ayudar.

_¿Y yo qué?_ –La castaña se molesto al ver que nadie le hacia caso. En cambio casi se desvivían por ayudar a Joey. Pero si ella había sido la que estuvo como diez minutos debajo de la arena. Ahora estaba segura. Todo mundo la odiaba.

Después de ese incídete todos siguieron su camino, ya mucho tiempo habían perdido. Claro esta que Anzu iba con su carota, ya que no se habían preocupado por ella. En realidad, ya tenia muchas ganas de largarse de ese sitio y regresar a donde si "la apreciaban". Claro que ella nunca supo quienes fueron los que la enviaron a ese lugar. De repente chocó con la persona frente a ella. Todos se quedaron congelados al ver lo que tenían enfrente.

_¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?_ –Preguntó Kura preocupado mirando al frente.

_No lo se _–Respondió Seth pensativamente. Y claro que no sabían como iban a resolver el problema que tenían, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme barranco, que fácilmente serían unos 5 metros para llegar al otro lado.- _Tampoco creo que podamos rodear y mucho menos intentar saltarlo. _

Mientras seguían pensando en como poder cruzar ese peligroso barranco. La bruja intentaba pensar en como podría fregarles la vida.

_¡No se me ocurre nada! _–Grito molesta la bruja. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en un plan para desquitarse de Anzu, pero hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada interesante.- _Todo es culpa de esos incompetentes, ni siquiera saben atar bien a una persona._ –Refunfuño la bruja. Ya estaba tan fastidiada de "pensar", así que hizo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió.

Mientras la bruja les decía a sus súbditos del estúpido plan que se le ocurrió para llevarlo a cabo, los otros perdedores seguían pensando en como cruzar el barranco frente a ellos.

_No tengo ni la menor idea de que podemos hacer._ –El Persocom no podía encontrar ninguna solución. Mientras tanto Anzu ya había pensado en algo.

_Oigan, ¿y si usamos esto?_ –Anzu señalo a un árbol muy alto que tenía una liana. –_Nos podemos columpiar hasta el otro lado._ –Anzu sostuvo la liana con su mano derecha.

_Pues eso sería una excelente idea Anzu, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle._ –El espantapájaros se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la cara de what? De Anzu.

_¿Cuál detalle?_ –Preguntó la castaña un tanto confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba el espantapájaros.

_Pues que la liana que estas sosteniendo es en realidad una serpiente y de las venenosas._ –Termino de decir Joey para después revolcarse de la risa al ver como la castaña casi saltaba 3 metros y al caer empezar a correr en círculos gritando "Quítenmela, quítenmela" pero sin soltar a la serpiente. En eso Seth tan solo levantó su brazo, lo que ocasionó que Anzu chocara con el y se cayera de espalda. Y que se golpeara la cara (no me pregunten como, pero lo hizo) además de que la serpiente huyo despavorida cuando vio la cara de Anzu.

Después de ese incidente siguieron pensando en como cruzar el barranco. Ya llevaban varias horas, pero nada se les había ocurrido. De repente el espantapájaros les dijo a todos.

_Que les parece si usamos esto._ –Señaló a su lado derecho. Todos voltearon a ver lo que era y al verlo se quedaron congelados con la boca abierta y con una gota resbalándoles por la frente. Lo que había era un puente. Y lo peor es que nadie lo había visto. Y para sentirse mejor por su idiotez lo que hicieron fue culpar a Anzu. Así que le empezaron a mentar la madre entre todos. Anzu ni quiera se pudo defender, ya que nadie la dejaba hablar.

Después de culpar injustamente a la castaña, que cada vez sentía mas deseos de irse de ese lugar, cruzaron el puente y siguieron con su camino. Seguramente después de todo lo que habían caminado ya no faltaba mucho. O al menos eso pensaban ellos. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que dio la noche y se acostaron a un lado del camino a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron. Pero el espantapájaros comenzó a reírse al ver lo que tenía frente a él. Así que siguió riendo mientras apuntaba a Anzu. Pero la de ojos azule no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

_¡A… Anzu se… se pa… parece a la Chupitos!_ –Al fin logro decir el espantapájaros entre risas. Anzu ni se preocupo en si se parecía o no, si no que no entendía como es que Joey conociera a la Chupitos. Así que mientras el espantapájaros se reía ella se limito a ignorarlo.

Después de un rato todos retomaron su camino, esperando que ya no sucedieran más eventos desafortunados que los retrasaran. Pero estaban muy equivocados. Porque de repente todos cayeron en un gran hoyo que alguien había camuflado con varias hojas. Desafortunadamente el hoyo era más o menos de 10 metros, y cada vez que intentaban escalar, la tierra se desmoronaba haciéndolos caer. Después de un rato, se les ocurrió que talvez si unos se subían en los hombros de los otros, podrían hacer una cadena humana y el de arriba podría ayudar a los demás a salir. Por mayoría de votos, decidieron que Anzu fuese la que se quedara hasta abajo para sostenerlos a todos.

Así que primero Seth se subió sobre los hombros de Anzu, arriba quedo Kura y ya hasta arriba quedo Joey, que en cuanto puso sus manos en la orilla, la torre humana se vino abajo, quedando Anzu totalmente aplastada. De milagro Joey logró subir. Así que fue en busca de algunas lianas para sacar a todos los demás.

Mientras Joey ayudaba a todos. La bruja estaba en su castillo hablando con sus súbditos.

_Entonces, ¿Les quedo bien claro cual es el plan?_ –Pregunto a sus súbditos, quienes solo asintieron.- _Bien, pues no quiero que lo arruinen como al anterior. Lo llevaremos a cabo mañana. Pueden irse. _–Las cuatro sombras abandonaron la habitación. Una vez afuera se pusieron a decir entre ellos lo estúpido que era el plan de la bruja, era tan simple que hasta un niño de 3 años lo pudo haber ideado. Pero como fuera, ella era la jefa y ellos tenían que obedecerla. Así que de mala gana se fueron a preparar para el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño bosque, había cuatro personas enredadas en una liana intentando safarse inútilmente.

_¿Cómo es que terminamos así?_ –Preguntó Kura totalmente incrédulo de la situación en la que se encontraba.

_No tengo ni la menor idea. _–Contesto el espantapájaros molesto. Lo único que podía recordar es que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para halar y que todos salieron volando. Después de eso todo se puso negro y cuando volvió en si, ya estaba atado a todos ellos. De pronto sintió ganas de estornudar, intento contenerse pero al final ya no pudo y estornudó. Lo malo es que fue en la cara de Anzu. Escupiéndole todo el rostro. De haber podido Anzu hubiese descuartizado ahí mismo al espantapájaros. Pero no podía, ya que sus manos estaban atadas. Así que lo único que hizo fue comenzarle a gritar en el oído que era un cerdo, un cochino y muchas otras cosas. Lo único que el espantapájaros hizo fue pedir perdón, lo que no hizo que Anzu se calmara.

Así siguieron bastante rato, hasta que por arte de magia las cuerdas se cayeron solas. Cosa que asusto mucho a Kura.

_¡Fantasmas, aquí espantan!_ –Comenzó a gritar Kura muerto de miedo. Y palideció muchísimo. Si, aunque no lo crean se puso mas blanco de lo ya estaba. A los demás no les quedo más remedio que ir a su paso si no querían separarse. Después de mucho correr Kura al fin se detuvo, o se cayó. Es casi lo mismo. El punto es que al fin los demás lo alcanzaron. Tardaron varias horas en convencerlo de que en realidad los fantasmas no existían y que si la liana se había roto de repente fue por todo lo que la habían estirado y forzado. Después de que lograron convencerlo, siguieron su largo camino para encontrar al mago que los ayudaría con sus problemas.

Anzu ya estaba ansiosa de regresar a su casa, a su ciudad, a su mundo. Ya no podía esperar. No entendía como es que esas personas o lo que fueran con los que estaba conviviendo podían vivir ahí. Anzu estaba felizmente pensando en todo aquello cuando sintió que algo la había golpeado en la cabeza.

_¡Fantasma!_ –Se apresuro a gritar Kura al ver como la piedra flotaba y golpeaba a Anzu.

_Tranquilo Kura. _–Le decía Anzu sin obtener resultado alguno.- _Tengo una idea para liberarnos de ese molesto fantasma, claro, si es que en realidad existe uno._ –Así que la castaña fue al bosque a buscar algunas cosas, los demás la esperaron curiosos de lo que pudo haber ido a buscar y después de un rato cuando regresó…

_**Continuara…**_

Saben, siempre me he preguntado como es que si Kaiba es tan inteligente, rico y es dueño de una gran empresa. ¿Por qué es que vive en una ciudad tan chafa como lo es Domino City? Si el podría vivir en Tokio o en América. Valla, que cosas tan tontas me pregunto.

Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. Siento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar. Pero me traume viendo un montón de series anime que acabo de comprar. Pero ahora intentare actualizar más seguido.

Ja ne!


	6. Fantasmas, Montañas y Nieve

_**El Mago del Reino de las Sombras**_

_Capitulo 6_

_Fantasmas, Montañas y Nieve_

_¿Qué demonios es eso? _–Exclamó el espantapájaros señalando a Anzu.- _¿Por qué traes eso puesto? _–Joey al principio se sorprendió, pero cuando el shock paso no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.- _¡Te vez tan ridícula!_

_¿Qué tiene de malo? _–La castaña se puso a la defensiva. Era obvio que no se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que se veía. En su cabeza llevaba algo parecido a un turbante hecho de unas hojas enormes, una capa hecha de más hojas, y como Anzu no tenía mucha imaginación, llevaba unos zapatos hechos de más hojas, sin olvidarse de que se puso más hojas donde pudo.

Al verla, Kura se aguanto la risa lo más que pudo, ya que le daba miedo que la vieja loca de los cabellos cafés le comenzara a gritar con esa voz tan chillona y molesta. Mientras tanto, a Seth ni le importaba como se veía esa mocosa.

_Bien, es hora de echar a ese fantasma de aquí. _–La castaña hizo que todos se sentaran en círculo. A todos se les hizo extraño, pero de todas formas lo hicieron.- _Ahora todos acérquense, soy Walta Mercado y encontrare a ese fantasma. _–Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca, pero prefirieron darle por su lado, no querían que volviera a gritar como siempre.- _Vamos, concéntrense._ –Anzu cerro los ojos y comenzó a balancearse lentamente de un lado a otro.- _Veo algo. _–Comenzó a decir.- _¿Alguno de ustedes a tenido un padre? _–Preguntó a los demás con los ojos aún cerrados mientras se seguía balanceando.

_Yo… yo tuve uno. _–Respondió rápidamente el espantapájaros.- _¿Cómo fue que lo supo?_

_¿Y tu padre usaba pantalones? _–Pregunto nuevamente Anzu, solo que esta vez ya le preguntaba directamente a Joey.

_Po… Por supuesto que usaba._ –A Joey le costaba trabajo hablar por la sorpresa.- _Valla, es mejor que Walter Mercado. _–Repentinamente el Persocom se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia Anzu.

_En vez de estar haciendo tonterías para perder el tiempo deberíamos de seguir buscando al mago. _–Seth levanto a Anzu mientras esta solo le gritaba que debían de encontrar al fantasma. Pero por más que le gritara, el Persocom no le hacía el menor caso. Una vez que se desespero de intentar "razonar" con Seth, la de ojos azules opto por la violencia, así que comenzó a patalear y a golpear al Persocom que ni cuenta se dio de que lo estaban golpeando. Mientras tanto Anzu gastaba saliva gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Seth solo les señalo a los otros dos que le siguieran para continuar el camino. Kura solo pensó en que le tenía más miedo a Seth que a cualquier fantasma y que no quería problemas con ese sujeto, así que inmediatamente comenzó a seguirlo.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, bueno, solo tres de ellos caminaban, hasta que salieron del bosque para entrar a algo parecido a una pradera. Una vez que avanzaron un poco Seth soltó a Anzu, quien tenia mucha comezón y no podía dejar de rascarse, pero fue interrumpida cuando Seth la tomo de los hombros.

_Escucha niña. _–Empezó a decirle muy seriamente.- _No hay ningún fantasma, y por lo tanto no puedes encontrarlo, ya que no puedes encontrar algo que no existe. Así que cálmate y por favor _–Seth soltó a la de ojos azules.- _quítate esa hiedra venenos de encima._

_¿Hiedra¿Venenosa? _–Anzu no captaba bien lo que le estaban diciendo.- _¿Venenosa?_ -5 minutos después.- _�¡HIEDRA VENENOSA! _–La castaña se comenzó a revolcar en el suelo, claro que eso no ayudaba en nada. Pero Joey pensó en que se veía realmente cómico. Anzu siguió rodando, retorciéndose y revolcándose hasta que al fin cayo en una especie de lago y al fin se pudo librar de toda esa hiedra venenosa. Desgraciadamente para ella, tardo tanto en darse cuenta, que ya tenia la piel totalmente roja. Lentamente salió del agua y volteó a ver a los demás. Joey y Kura se estaban revolcando de la risa, mientras Seth se limitaba a observar.– _Seguramente mis amigos no se burlarían de mi. _-Dijo tristemente la castaña para si misma. –_Deben de extrañarme mucho. Deben de estar muy preocupados._ –Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_Mientras tanto en el mundo real_

_Oigan chicos _–Les habló a sus amigos el pequeño Yugi.- _¿No creen que nos falta algo? _–Preguntó a los demás, quienes solo lo miraron con cara de what.- _Bueno, no debe ser nada importante. _–Y así tan tranquilos como un momento atrás, todos siguieron caminando.

_De regreso al Reino de las Sombras_

_Hay que seguir caminando. –_Les dijo Seth a los demás para después dar media vuelta y seguir caminando sin importarle si lo seguían o no, a el después de todo le daba igual, ya que solo lo estaban retrasando con todas sus tonterías. Al ver los demás, que el Persocom no estaba dispuesto a esperarlos, Kura y Joey se apresuraron a seguirlo, mientras Anzu iba mas decidida que nunca a encontrar al mentado mago para poder salir y regresar con los que si la "apreciaban" y "extrañaban".

Después de un rato de camino todo comenzó a oscurecer, así que todos tuvieron que detener su camino para dormir, ya que en ese lugar no había luna y por lo tanto las noches eran terriblemente oscuras y tenebrosas. El que intentara seguir el camino sería un completo baka. Ya que se perdería muy fácilmente.

_Vamos, por favor. _–Rogaba una castaña.- _Hay que seguir. O si no nunca vamos a llegar. Además, no esta tan oscuro._

_¿A quién le hablas Anzu? _–Preguntó el espantapájaros un tanto extrañado al oír la voz de la ojiazul.

_¿Pues a quien le voy a hablar? –Le respondió fríamente la molesta castaña.- Le hablo a Seth, que veo que es el que tiene más prisa por encontrar al mago._

_Pero Anzu. _–Le explicó Joey.– _Seth esta allá. _–Joey señalo un lugar muy lejano a la castaña.

_Pero si Seth esta parado justo aquí. _–Señalo al frente la castaña.- _¿Verdad Seth? –_Nadie respondió.-_ He dicho ¿verdad Seth? _–Silencio y nada más.-_ Que grosero. _–Al ver que no le respondían, Anzu comenzó a agitar fuertemente lo que tenía en frente, solo se detuvo hasta que sintió algo muy duro golpear su cabeza.- _¿Qué demonios fue eso? _–Se quejó Anzu sobandose la cabeza.

_Fue una piedra. Eso pasa cuando sacudes un árbol de piedras._ –Le explicó Kura a Anzu, quien ya estaba golpeando frenéticamente al árbol. Cosa que no fue muy buena idea, por que enseguida cayeron cinco piedras más sobre Anzu, quien cayó al suelo semiinconsciente.

_Creo que cada día es más tonta que el anterior. _–Se dijo el espantapájaros antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Kura solo asintió antes de caer rendido al sueño y con respecto a Seth, pues el desde hace mucho que ya no estaba escuchando las estupideces que los demás hacían.

Pronto amaneció y ya podían continuar con su camino para buscar al mago. Después de mucho caminar salieron de la zona en donde estaban, y en frente de ellos se alzaban enormes montañas cubiertas de nieve.

_¿Vamos a tener que escalar todo eso? _–Pregunto un poco asustada Anzu, a lo que Seth solo asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.- _Ya me lo temía. _-Dijo resignadamente la castaña para si misma agachando la cabeza. Ese definitivamente iba a ser un día pesado.- _Bien, pues al mal paso darle prisa. Así que apurémonos para poder llegar más rápido con el mago. Tal vez el viva atrás de esas montañas. _Anzu comenzó a correr hacia la montaña seguida por todos los demás.

_Esto muy cansada. _–Decía agitadamente la de ojos azules para después sentarse.- _¿Qué tal si descansamos un ratito? _–Les propuso a los demás. Todos se le quedaron viendo feo.- ¿A_hora que les hice para que me vean de ese modo? _–Les preguntó al ver sus caras de pocos amigos.

_No seas tonta Anzu. _–Le reprochó el espantapájaros con una cara de fastidio.- _Si apenas estamos a un metro del suelo. _–Anzu volteó hacia abajo y vio lo poquito que habían subido. Así que todos la ignoraron y siguieron subiendo la gran y muy pronto empinada montaña.

Varias horas habían pasado, hasta ese momento había sido muy fácil subir, ya que había un sendero. Pero después de subir cuatro kilómetros, la montaña ya se ponía bastante empinada y peligrosa, sin mencionar la falta de aire. Además de que también ya se comenzaba la zona de nieve, por lo que hacia un frío de los mil demonios, la tierra estaba resbalosa y cualquier sonido fuerte podría causar una avalancha y dejarlos enterrados vivos.

Todos ponían su máximo esfuerzo por no caer. Ya que al fin todos habían logrado llegar hasta la cima comenzó una fuerte tormenta, así que tuvieron que buscar refugio en algún lugar. Afortunadamente Kura encontró una cueva donde se metieron, Ya adentro, todos vieron como la nieve comenzaba a cubrir la entrada.

_Tengo mucho sueño. _–Dijo repentinamente Anzu, quien temblaba sin parar.- _No puedo mantenerme despierta, estoy muy cansada. _–Anzu comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

_O no, es muy peligroso que se quede dormida en estos momentos, podría morir_. –Les dijo un muy preocupado Kura a los demás. Mientras tanto los otros dos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

_Y eso que tiene de malo Kura. _–Le dijo Joey muy desinteresadamente para después bostezar por el aburrimiento de tener que esperar en ese lugar mientras pasaba la tormenta.

_Escucha. _–Le comenzó a reprochar Kura a Joey.-_ Esta loca no será de mis personas favoritas, pero es una criatura viva que tiene tanto derecho de vivir y estar aquí como cualquiera de nosotros. Así que podrías por lo menos estar un poco más interesado en el asunto en vez de solo estar con tu carota de aburrimiento. _–Joey se le quedo viento atónito al molesto Kura para después sonreír.

_Valla, así que al león cobarde le a salido valor para defender a la loca con voz chillona, ne¿No será que te esta comenzando a gustar Anzu y que por eso te ha dado por defenderla tan repentinamente? _–Le dijo el espantapájaros a Kura en tono de burla.

_Para nada, ella jamás me podría gustar. Caro que es odiosa, claro que es tonta, claro que es despistada, claro que su voz me pone los nervios de punta, claro que después de estar un rato con ella terminas por quererla matar. Pero eso no le quita el derecho de seguir viva. Así que podrías ayudarme para que no se duerma. _–El espantapájaros fue de mala gana hasta donde estaba Anzu, con mucho cuidado la tomo de los hombros y rápidamente comenzó a zangolotearla bruscamente mientras le gritaba en el oído que no se durmiera. Inmediatamente fue detenido por Kura.- _Eres o te haces. Que no vez que solo empeoras la situación con eso. ¿Estas loco?_

_Por Dios, primero mírala a ella y luego dime si yo soy el loco. _–Repentinamente Anzu comenzó a despertarse.

_Creo que la tormenta ya se detuvo, y puesto que Anzu ya despertó, podemos seguir con nuestro camino. Al fin que solo nos faltan dos montañas como esta para pasar esta zona. _–Les dijo a todos el Persocom.-_ Y_ _mientras más_ _rápido lo hagamos mejor. _–Todos asintieron para ponerse en pie y seguir con su larga búsqueda para encontrar al mago que les cumpliría un deseo a cada uno.

Mientras tanto en un lugar bastante lejano a donde estaban Anzu y compañía.

_Valla, que divertido es ver todo lo que esos tontos hacen. _–Decía una mujer rubia mirando por su bola de cristal.- _Pareciera que yo no tuviera que hacer nada para vengarme de esa perra. Ella misma hace el trabajo sucio por mí._

_Disculpe ama. _–Alguien llamo a la malvada bruja muy tímidamente.

_Y ahora que quieres Marik. _–Respondió la bruja un tanto fastidiada.

_Quería saber cuando va a llevar a cabo su maravilloso plan para atrapar a Anzu. _

_Espera solo un poco más, ver lo que le pasa es mas divertido. Hay que dejar que ella sola se haga sufrir para que después nosotros la hagamos sufrir más. _–La bruja esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

_Muy bien señorita, entonces me retiro. _–Marik hizo una reverencia para salir del gran cuarto, dejando a la bruja sola.

_Bien bien, seguiré viendo que otras tonterías hacen para divertirme en lo que llevo a cabo mi gran venganza. Ja ja ja ja ja ja (risa malvada)._

_**Continuara…**_

_Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste. Aunque creo que este chafeo. Ya se salio mucho de la idea original que tenía. Ya que originalmente yo quería que tuviera 4 capítulos y todavía le falta bastante. Pero creo que así es mejor._

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído mi fic y han dejado un review, ya que por ellos estoy siguiendo esta historia. Puesto que si una sola persona lo leyera, todo mi esfuerzo habrá valido la pena._

_Matta ne!_

_PD: Reviews Pleace._


	7. ¿Cuánto Falta?

_**El Mago del reino de las Sombras**_

_Capitulo 7_

_¿Cuánto falta?_

Después de varios días de subir y bajar las montañas llegaron a la ultima. Anzu estaba tan emocionada que al querer bajar la montaña corriendo tropezó con una pequeña piedra y todo el camino de bajada para ella fue rodando. Claro que en una montaña el camino no es liso. Así que la perrAnzu se fue golpeando con cada piedra.

_Uuuuy, miren como rueda._ –El espantapájaros señaló a la castaña. Quien a pesar de estar cayendo tan rápido y ya mucho tiempo aún no llegaba ni a la mitad del camino. Mientras tanto, todos los demás fueron bajando despacio y muy cuidadosamente.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme se encontraron con que Anzu apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

_Valla Anzu, que efectiva forma de bajar la montaña encontraste._ –Anzu solo lo miro con ojos de "te odio y te quisiera ver muerto"- La bajaste 3 horas mas rápido que nosotros. Le dijo burlonamente. Anzu sin hacerle el menor caso se paro y siguió caminando.- _Oye genio. Es del otro lado._ –Después de oír eso, sin decir una palabra Anzu se volteo para ir por el otro lado.

Después de ese pequeño incidente siguieron su camino. Después de un rato comenzó a hacer cada vez más frío. Pronto el frío era casi insoportable y había hielo y nieve por todos lados.

_Hemos llegado a la zona polar._ –Les dijo Seth. –_Aquí las temperaturas descienden a –20°C_

_¿Queeeeeeee? No puede ser._ –Gritó Anzu totalmente histérica.

Mientras tanto en cierto castillo.

_¡Oh no! Ya están entrando a la zona polar. Será más difícil atraparlos ahí. Tenemos que actuar rápido. _–La bruja sabía que si se adentraban más a ese lugar, gracias a las ventiscas sería muy difícil atraparlos. _–¡Marik, ven para acá grandísimo inútil!_ –En cuanto la bruja gritó, Marik ya estaba parado ahí esperando instrucciones.- _Marik, ve por los demás y luego se me van a atrapar a esa mocosa. Se encuentra en la zona polar. Así que date prisa._

_Pero jefa, en la zona polar es muy difícil poder encontrar algo. Podríamos pasar días sin encontrarlos. _–Intentó explicarle Marik a la bruja que estaba sacando algo de un cajón.

_Escucha Marik. Esto no te lo estoy pidiendo, ¡Te lo estoy ordenando! _–A Marik se le paro el cabello y sintió un gran escalofrío al ver que la bruja tenía entre sus manos un látigo con espinas.-_ ¡Así que más te vale que lo hagas!_

_S…si._ –Marik corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con sus demás compañeros. Entró a un cuarto oscuro donde había un chico con cabello negro azabache y otro con cabello cafe_.- Muy bien, la vieja bruja nos ha pedido que vallamos por la mocosa esa a la zona polar._

_Pero es muy peligroso haya. _–Se quejó el de cabello negro.

_Eso ya lo se Otogi, pero inténtaselo explicar a la vieja bruja que te saca el látigo luego luego._ –Le respondió Marik ya resignado a que tenían que hacerlo.

_Pues vamonos de una vez por esos perdedores._ –Honda se dio vuelta para salir del castillo. Los otros dos también le siguieron. Al llegar a la gran ventana una luz brillo en sus espaldas y al desaparecer, se desplegaron dos alas negras parecidas a las de un murciélago. Los tres salieron volando por la ventana con rumbo a la zona polar.

Mientras tanto, Anzu ya estaba hecha un cubo de hielo, bueno no tanto así, pero ya no podía doblar casi las rodillas y su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumido.

_Hey, ¿Cómo es que a ustedes no les afecta el frío?_ –Pregunto un poco confundida de ver que los demás estaban como si nada, mientras ella estaba que no se la acababa con el frío.

_Bueno, a Seth por que es un persocom, a Joey pues porque esta hecho de paja y a mi, porque yo ya estoy muy acostumbrado a este frío._ –Le contestó amablemente Kura.

_Gracias por contestarme tan amablemente Kura, no como otros._ –Enseguida Anzu volteó a ver a Joey con mirada de reproche. Pero este solo la barrio.

Mientras seguían caminando entre el hielo. A lo lejos se venían acercando Marik, Otogi y Honda.

_Oigan, y si mejor nos vamos a un bar._ –Dijo repentinamente Honda.

_¿Cómo que a un bar Honda?_ –Preguntó Otogi así como diciendo "¿Y este que se trae?"

_¿Un bar? ¿Sabes lo que nos haría esa vieja amargada si sabe que fuimos a un bar?_ –Le reprochó Marik.- _Nos mataría sin piedad._

_Pues fue su culpa. Para que nos manda a buscar a la mocosa aquí. Sería mas fácil esperarse a que salieran de ahí y después atraparlos._ –Les explicó a sus amigos.

_Mmmm, tal vez tengas razón, Ya que salgan de esa zona, iremos por ellos._ –Y así el trío se fue hacia un bar que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la zona polar, estaba Anzu arrodillada y titiritando de frío.

_Al fin salimos. No pensé que fuera en tan poco tiempo. Pensé que no saldría viva._ –Les dijo Anzu a los Demás.

_La zona polar no es extensa. Es de dos Kilómetros solamente. _–Informó el sabelotodo Seth a los demás.- _Pero como sea, tenemos que seguir._

Mientras tanto en la salida de un bar. Salían tres sujetos recargados entre si. Apenas si podían caminar.

_¿Y que íbamos a hip hacer?_ –Preguntó el de cabello negro.

_Yo no se nada hip. Mejor vamonos a dormir hip._ –Honda se callo en la calle y se quedó dormido.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vistos por alguien. Pues claro que era por la bruja. Quien todo lo veía con su bola de cristal. La bruja solo apretó sus puños. –_Esos ineptos, ya me las pagaran después._- Así la bruja salió de su castillo. –_Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú misma._

Mientras tanto el grupo de perdedores seguía caminando por el camino.

_¿Cuánto falta?_ –Preguntó la castaña a los demás.

_Que yo sepa, ya no falta casi nada. Yo creo que en unos tres días llegamos. _–Respondió tan frío como siempre.

_Que bien, entonces hay que darnos prisa._ –Anzu comenzó a correr, cuando de pronto fue levantada en el aire de cabeza.- _¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es esto?_

_Parece una trampa. –_Contesto Joey.- _Ay Anzu, tu eres la que mas prisa tiene por llegar y eres la que nos entretiene mas._ –El espantapájaros saco una navaja de su bolsillo y corto la soga. Ocasionando que Anzu se cayera de cabeza.

Vamos, tenemos que continuar. –Seth se dio la media vuelta mientras los otros tres lo seguían. Pero eran observados por alguien desde la punta de un árbol.

**Continuara...**

Este capitulo me quedo corto. Pero la verdad ya no tengo imaginación para seguirle. Creo que ya el próximo capitulo va a ser el penúltimo donde estén en el reino de las sombras. Después de ese la conclusión de lo que paso en el mundo real y fin.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews. Solo por ellas continuo esta historia.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
